


Learning how to love

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Soft Park Chanyeol, Soldiers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happen when Chanyeol find himself standing in front of his Doppelgänger ?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	Learning how to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! Here is some threesome with double bottom Chanyeol! <3 hope you like it! And sorry for my poor English ^^' 
> 
> Prompt number #30 
> 
> Enjoy~

In this universe everyone as another version of themselves, we call them Doppelgänger.  
But you’re not supposed to meet them since they live in an alternate universe. Plus they were supposed to be the evil part of yourself.  
The only moment you’re able to see them is right before your death, because your Doppelgänger dies at the same time as you.  
This, is the theory, which has been proved by many scientists already. So why? Why does Chanyeol is standing right in front of a man looking exactly like him right now? 

__________

Chanyeol is a Guardian. He is supposed, with his crew, to keep an eye on the balance between the two universes.  
They are nine checking the system. 

Junmyeon is the lead and if there’s a problem, he’s the first to be aware.  
Yixing is in charge of checking if the environment doesn’t get affected by any change.  
Minseok is in charge of the statistics with Jong Dae and Kai of the data.  
Kyungsoo is looking at the reports and finally Sehun, Baekhyun and him are the one being send outside when a problem as been report somewhere. 

So today was like any other day, being send on a mission with his teammates. Baekhyun was the one driving to the spot while Sehun was playing on his phone in the backseat. The usual.  
Chanyeol was a bit lost in his thoughts, looking outside the window, when he feels a hand on his thigh. He looks to the driver seat and sees Baekhyun turning to him with a small smirk. It made him smile shyly. 

“Hey could you stop being so flirty in front of everyone? We’re in a mission” grunts Sehun who keeps looking at his screen.

“Shut up you, I can tell you the same and say you should focus more on the mission than your phone” replied the elder. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” mumbles the younger.

“Sehun-ah you’re being nasty” says Chanyeol as they arrive on the spot. 

It’s a big warehouse, which is abandoned. They received a signal of a strange activity linked with the other universe. 

Once fully equipped and in connections with the others, they entered the building. It was really big and they could see on the holographic map that there was a lot of room. 

“We should split” says Baekhyun looking at them.

“I’m gonna go check the right part”

“I’m going on the top level” replies Sehun.

“Then I’m gonna go left” ends Chanyeol.

“Okay, we meet here in one hour for a check” decides Baekhyun as the other two nod.

“Be careful baby” smiles Baekhyun, kissing Chanyeol’s cheek before leaving. 

Sehun rolls his eyes as he goes too, leaving a blushing Chanyeol alone. 

He sighs and focuses again, starting his research. All the rooms were empty. There was nothing left, only nature taking his rights back. Chanyeol sighs, thinking of heading back because it’s been almost an hour and he found nothing. 

He stops and looks at his map and the current data on last time and turn around to go back.  
But what he didn’t expect is to find himself standing behind him in the empty corridor. 

He almost fell down in surprise and let out a small yelp. 

It was him… He was in front of himself? 

“A-Am I going to die?” is he first thing he blurts out, still in shock. 

How can his evil side be standing in front of him in this world? 

The other only looks at him and started to approach. Chanyeol couldn’t move, petrified.  
Now they were face to face looking at each other eyes. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the other’s minnow eyes. One was white and the other was blue. He found it beautiful. And there was no sign of anger, of hatred, only… sadness? He also had scars on his face, was he hurt? Suddenly, his other him took him in his arms, burying his face on Chanyeol’s neck, surprising him. 

“… Not gonna die” he could hear the other say softly. 

“W-What?” Chanyeol says dumbly. 

“Don’t want to hurt you… Don’t want to hurt anyone…” his other self says. 

Chanyeol didn’t fully understand what was happening. It was too sudden for him. 

He was about to ask another question when Baekhyun’s voice could be heard in his walky-talky.  
“ ~Chanyeol-ah are you okay? It’s been more than an hour~” 

His Doppelgänger stepped back a little and looks at him replying to his crewmates. 

“Yes I’m okay don’t worry! I uh… I found… Something” he says looking at the man in front of him. “I’m going to head back now” he adds before putting his walky-talky back. 

He looks at the other and gives a hand.  
“Want to come? You can explain everything to us after and we will be able to clean your scars…” he murmurs touching the said scars carefully. 

The other nodded a little and takes his hand.  
Chanyeol smiles softly and lead him through the corridors to their meeting spot, at the entry. 

Sehun turns to him with a small pout.  
“What took you so lo-… Wait, what, who’s this??” he asks in disbelief when he noticed his other him. 

“What’s happening here?” frown Baekhyun. There was two Chanyeol… Was he crazy?

“Hum… Well guys, I think he’s the reason why we got signal here… And… He’s my Doppelgänger…” Chanyeol tries to explain. 

Baekhyun was trying to process everything while Sehun was just speechless. 

“Before anyone ask a question… We should go back to the others, it will be more comfortable to speak about this with them and he needs some care” He says softly, still holding his double’s hand.

“Okay” sighs Baekhyun. “But can we at least know his name?”

Chanyeol froze for a moment. That’s right he didn’t even know his name. He turns to him, the man already looking at him. 

“I’m Chanyeøl" He murmurs softly. He looks a little uncomfortable in front of the others. 

Chanyeol squeeze his hand a bit more and smiles at him.

"Okay Chan-...yeøl?" The other nodded. "You're coming with us and don't worry they are nice" he says looking at his friend and boyfriend.

The other nodded and follow them in the car, Chanyeol sitting at the back with him.

__________

Once back at their building, Sehun went to the others to get them into reunion.  
And to say they were surprised was an understatement. 

"Wait, wait, how can a Doppelgänger come to our world like this ? And how could he be so... nice ?" Asks Minseok.

"We don't know but maybe Chanyeøl can explain how he ended up here, right ?" Smiles Baekhyun while looking at him. 

Both Chanyeol's looks at him then looks at each other and the Doppelgänger nodded softly.

"I... I ran away... I've never wanted to be violent or to hurt anyone. I've kept it a secret but... the others found it... my friends understood and they helped me go to this world or else... they would have kill me... and Chanyeol at the same time..." he murmurs. 

Chanyeol pouts a little and ruffle his other self's hair.

"It must have been difficult. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay I'm glad to be alive and to finally meet you" he smiles softly at Chanyeol. 

"He's so cute" smiles Jong In looking at them. 

And Baekhyun agrees quietly, eyes not leaving the two of them. Two cute Chanyeols... One was already hard to resist but two... damn it. He got up and look at Chanyeøl.

"We should take care of your wounds. Lay will help you, he's a good healer."

He nodded and follow Lay to the infirmary.  
The others were still discussing this weird situation and Baekhyun went to kiss Chanyeol's cheek.

"You okay ?" 

"Yes, just a little disturb by the situation but I'm okay" he smiles.

Baekhyun rub his lower back slowly, in a comforting manner and Chanyeol relax.

"We should rest a little" 

"Yes you're right..." 

"You can go we're gonna check and look after Chanyeøl don't worry" says Kyungsoo.

They both thank them and went to their bedroom. 

"Wanna take a shower with me ?" Asks Baekhyun already stripping.

Chanyeol smiles even if there was a little blush on his cheeks. Because how can he resist Baekhyun's beauty seriously? 

He started undressing while Baekhyun turn the shower on. They cuddle and exchange some loving kisses under the shower. Chanyeol loves cuddles and Baekhyun is always ready to give him some.  
After this they dress with comfortable clothes and went to eat with the others. 

Chanyeol smiles when he sees his Doppelgänger and came to ruffle his hair. Yixing took good care of him, he was reassured. 

"You must be hungry with all that happened" Jong Dae says with a smile.

And Chanyeøl nodded. 

"Good. Take all you want" Kyungsoo says as he brings the dishes. 

Chanyeol sit at the left of his Doppelgänger and Baekhyun sit at the right.  
They all eat peacefully, trying to relax Chanyeøl with smiles and Jong Dae's jokes. And he felt at ease. 

At the end of the meal Baekhyun got up and smiles, waving the others good night and kiss Chanyeol on the way to their bedroom.  
Chanyeøl was looking curiously. He didn't know what it means, nobody did this in his dimension.  
He didn't have the time to ask because Chanyeol was dragging him to show him his new bedroom. 

"Here! Hope you like it!" He smiles.

Chanyeøl nodded with a shy smile and kiss his cheek. Because he wanted to thank him and he didn't know the meaning of the kiss on the lip. Chanyeol was surprised but smiles and kiss him back on the cheek before leaving the room and a blushing Chanyeøl that was all flustered. 

__________

It's been a week since Chanyeøl started living with them. And honestly everyone loves him. He's quieter then Chanyeol but just as cute as him. The two of them keep spending time with each other and they just seems to be like lost siblings. They would cuddle, kiss on the cheek and sometimes even sleep together.  
And Baekhyun kept on looking at them. He didn't know why be like a their proximity and the way they care about each other. He should admit that sometimes he was a little flirty with Chanyeøl, just to see his reactions and he's never disappointed. 

Chanyeøl will either blush and ran away to Chanyeøl or just look at him like a lost puppy. Which is just so cute to Baekhyun.  
He's not doing just because he looks like his boyfriend. At first he thought, but he realise that he has a soft spot for his boyfriend's Doppelgänger. They were the same but so different at the same time and Baekhyun just loves it. And he could see how Chanyeol was acting all sweet and caring with his "sibling". He asked him one night and Chanyeol simply replied.

"He's cute and I want to be with him all the time because I like him" 

And Baekhyun understood that Chanyeol loves him but he may also have more than just affection for his Doppelgänger.  
And maybe Chanyeøl have more than just affection for both of them too. Baekhyun noticed how he looks at them when Baekhyun gives his boyfriend a kiss. He's curious. And it's really amusing to see him blush right after he's been caught staring...

Right now, Chanyeol is playing a game with Chanyeøl in his room. They are having fun until Chanyeøl win the game, making the other pout. "Why are you pouting ?" "I'm very competitive and I don't like losing" mumble Chanyeol cutely. His Doppelgänger smiles a little and pat his head. But Chanyeol still had his pout. So Chanyeøl tries something. He saw Baekhyun do it when his other him were sulking and it worked, so maybe it's gonna work now too. He leans on and kiss him softly, face red. Chanyeol is surprised, but in a pleasant way, even if it's making him blush. He respond to the kiss. He likes it. It's soft and sweet. They didn't deepen the exchange, just prolong it. They part a little after, looking at each others eyes to see any kind of discomfort but all they find his curiosity and their eyes saying 'I want more'. So they have in. They didn't even try to understand or be reasonable they just follow what their heart told them to do. And this time the kiss his deeper, Chanyeol bite a little at the other's lips and the latter whine and suck his lips in return. It's warm and it feels safe. Just like when he kiss with Baekhyun. And just at that moment they hear someone coughing a little to have their attention. This person turns out to be Baekhyun himself, looking at them with a smirk and dark eyes. "What naught babies you are..." He murmurs softly. And it send shivers to both of them immediately. "You're playing without me ? Not very nice of you sweeties..." He adds a bit more darkly and this time Chanyeøl whine while his other him pout and snuggle up against him even more. "Tsk. No complaints." He says walking to them slowly. He stops in front of them. They were looking so small cuddling together. Baekhyun smirks. "So, tell me what you were doing just now" he asks. Obviously he knows, but he wants he hear them. "K-kissing..." murmurs Chanyeøl. "Is it... is it bad ?" He asks a little worried. It surprised Baekhyun. Of course he doesn't know what it means. His world was filled with violence. He smiles softly, caressing the taller hair. "No baby. But when I kiss Chanyeol it means that I love him and his my boyfriend" he explains. "Boyfriend ?" He asks confuse, tilting his head. Cute. That's what Baekhyun was thinking. "Boyfriend means that I do thing to him and only to him... in a sexual way. And he's supposed to be the only one I love. Do you love Yeollie ?" He smiles. And the answer surprise him. "I... I love you both... isn't it weird ?" He pouts a little. This time, Chanyeol speak. "No it's not" he smiles kissing his cheek. "Because... I love you both too..." He murmurs shyly with a smile. "What two cute babies I have here..." Baekhyun murmurs leaning on them. "Good for you 'cause I won't share one of you to anyone..." He says before kissing Chanyeøl. The latter moans agaisnt his lips and respond to the kiss immediately while Chanyeol started to kiss his nemesis neck. It was warm and soothing. The three of them were melting. Chanyeol is the first to make a move, pulling his Doppelgänger sweater up, showing his soft belly and nipples. Baekhyun grins, sliding a hand to grip the taller's hips, the feeling sending shivers down Chanyeøl's body. Now, the two tall boy were kissing while Baekhyun started marking Chanyeøl's neck as Chanyeol was playing with his nipples a little, making the other whine in pleasure. They were going slowly. It's been some time since the couple have done something. And now that they have welcomed a new partner, they want to go slow and make him discovers pleasure. Now Chanyeol's fingers are replaced by Baekhyun's mouth which is doing wonderful things to the other one. He can't stop whimpering in Chanyeol's mouth and the latter gladly swallow each sound and even started to play with the other's tongue, sucking his lips and tongue sometimes. Baekhyun straighten and pull up his top, throwing it away and, damn, both bottom gulped at the sight, feeling their body warm up. "My babies like this i see..." He chuckles running a hand through his, already, messy hair. Chanyeol whine, seeing Baekhyun doing this was one of his weaknesses. Baekhyun smiles and came to kiss his boyfriend. It's sloppy and messy but they love it. While doing so, Baekhyun is undoing Chanyeøl's pants. The latter turning his head to kiss Chanyeol's neck and going up to kiss them both. It's not easy and messy, spit drooling off their chins. But they love it. When Baekhyun pulled back he helps Chanyeol pulling his clothes off, leaving him in his underwear, just like Chanyeøl. He smirks, caressing Chanyeøl's thighs and hip bones. "Do you want to baby ? Do you want us to take care of you hm?" He murmurs in his ear, biting it softly and making the taller's body jerk. "Y-Yes please..." He whine softly. "What a good boy..." He says slipping a hand under his underwear to touch him. This time Chanyeøl moaned clearly. "Such a pretty voice..." He compliments kissing him before kissing Chanyeol. Baekhyun caress the Doppelgänger until he started leaking precum. He smiles and pulled away from Chanyeol who is now breathless and whose lips are red and swollen. He brushes his fingers agaisnt the way lips and Chanyeol couldn't help licking them. That's his other weakness : Baekhyun's fingers. Slender, delicate and so, so pretty. He loves to feel them. And Baekhyun knows it. That's why he put them in his mouth, making the taller moans softly. "Will you suck them for me Yeollie? I want then wet to prepare Chanyeøl okay?" He smiles lovingly and the taller nodded, licking and sucking the fingers, aroused. While Chanyeol is busy sucking Baekhyun's fingers, the latter tell the other to take off his last piece of clothing. And then he kiss him while stroking his length. They keep doing this for a good five minutes, Baekhyun sometimes playing with Chanyeol's tongue and teasing Chanyeøl's slit, making both of them moan. Once his fingers lubricate he pushed Chanyeøl on the couch and bite his neck. "Ready baby?" He nods, already fucked up but that's only the beginning. Baekhyun rubs his wet fingers on his hole, circling it before he pushes one in, slowly, making the taller whimper at the foreign sensation. Chanyeol was quick to kiss him and stroke his torso and side to relax him. Baekhyun started with slow movement and when he had loosen up a bit he put a second finger. This time Chanyeol suck his Doppelgänger's neck and collarbone. Chanyeøl was losing it little by little but didn't forget the others. That's why he made Chanyeol understand that he should take off his underwear by pulling at it. And when the latter is finally naked, his nemesis pulls him into a heated kiss and started to stroke his cock with his other hand. The sight made Baekhyun growls in pleasure. "Good boys..." He grunts in a low voice, making them whine. A third finger was added and Chanyeøl frowns, feeling the pain. But Chanyeol was there to reassure him, telling him he was taking the fingers so well and that he was so pretty like this. It made the other smile shyly. Baekhyun was falling for their cuteness. He finally hits Chanyeøl's sweet spot and this one moan loudly. "W-what is it ?" He asks confuse but so deep in pleasure. "Your prostate" smiles Baekhyun hitting it again and making him arch beautifully. "It's good Chanyeøllie?" Asks Chanyeol. "Yes... so good" he moans sensually. Chanyeol kiss him again and made it messy. Once stretch enough Baekhyun pulls out his fingers and smile at them. "Ready Chanyeøl?" He murmurs coming to kiss them. And the latter nodded, he wanted to feel full again. Baekhyun smirks and pulls down his underwear. "Yeollie will you lick it ?" He says tentatively. Chanyeol whine and nods eagerly. He likes having things in his mouth. Yes Chanyeol have an oral fixation. He came quickly in front of Baekhyun and lick his length slowly. And once at the top, he took it in his mouth and started sucking like the good boy he is. Baekhyun moans softly. Chanyeol's mouth is heaven. He started bobbing his head up and down, looking at Baekhyun with wooded eyes. And fuck Baekhyun really love that sight. He grunts and started to thrust a little in Chanyeol's mouth because he knows he likes it. Once lubicate enough he pulls out of Chanyeol's wet mouth, making him whine . "Sshhh it's okay baby you'll get some later promise" he smiles kissing him. He turns to Chanyeøl and growls. He didn't noticed he started touching himself while looking at Chanyeol sucking him. "Dirty baby..." He murmurs lowly. "I'm gonna make you feel good now lovely" He position himself at the nemesis entrance and tease him a little before pushing slowly in him. Of course he whimpers but Chanyeol came to kiss him and stroke him to relax him. It took him some time to get used to it, but once fully used to, Baekhyun started speeding up, hitting him good and precise. He finds his sweet spot quickly and keeps on hitting it, making him see stars. However he noticed how aroused Chanyeol was and before he can do anything he hears Baekhyun speak. "How about you suck Yeollie Hm baby ?" He smirks between his harsh breathes from the fucking. He moans and open his mouth for Chanyeol who gladly push his cock in his mouth. They all moan and Chanyeol take the same speed as Baekhyun to fuck his nemesis's mouth. Baekhyun found them beautiful, both red to the ears, lips swollen and wet and eyes glassy from pleasure. He loves them. And doesn't love Chanyeøl just because he looks like his boyfriend. He knows it. He grunts and speed up, feeling himself coming after some times. And he can tell they are both close too. And he was right. Chanyeol came first in a broken moan in his nemesis's mouth, the latter swallowing like a good boy just before he comes too, body shaking and spurting white on his tummy. The view ended Baekhyun who comes in a low growls and moans. He pants and watch Chanyeol coming to lick the cum off the other's belly and cleaning his cock before snuggling against him. He smiles tenderly. They were really the cutest in the world. "You did good lovelies" he murmurs kissing them one after the other and stroking them softly. They smiles shyly and kiss Baekhyun's cheeks, making him giggles. "Ah I'm gonna die in cuteness" he jokes and it made them laugh. They snuggle together a bit before going to shower. Three under a shower wasn't very easy but they really wanted to stay together. So after a thirty minutes showering they all came to the living room where Jong Dae, Kyungsoo and Sehun were. Jong Dae looks at them weirdly and Baekhyun finally asks what was the problem. "You really keep the good thing for yourself Byun" he smiles while drinking his juice. "That's unfair" pouts Sehun. "Everyone heard you" says Kyungsoo sipping his coffee. Baekhyun laugh while the tallers were blushing hard. "Sorry, sorry, I can't resist them. Maybe one day I'm gonna share, who knows ?" He smirks devilishly and his boyfriends choked on their spit at that. "Well, that's promising..." smirks Jong Dae. The End ~


End file.
